Augments
Augmentation is a new feature introduced in . Augments are bought to make weapons and armors stronger and more useful. Sometimes, the weapon/armor comes with an already applied augment. When you retrieve an armor or weapon from a Strongbox, it comes with 0 to 2/3 augment slots (depending on whether it's a weapon slots max or armor slots), each with 1 to 10 levels. Weapons can only have 0 to 3 initial max augment slots, and armor can only have 0 to 2. Elite Augment Cores can be used to add another augment slot, meaning the most augment slots weapons can have is 4, and armor, 3. Additionally, Elite Augment Cores can be used to add another level to the augment slots, up to two more than the max, for a total of 12 levels. Augmentation properties: * You may not augment a weapon or armor with the same augment twice. * The cost for augmentation can change through weapon level, different augments, and the level of the augmentation. * Augments can only be removed with an Elite Augment Core. Augmentation prices can be estimated with formula: (Price) = (Aug Lvl 1 Price) X (Augment Level1.4) Recommended Augments Weapons * Deadly is the most preferred and should be the first augment to be added then overclocked if it is applicable for the weapon. However, for weapons like the Poison Claw and Stripper, Tenacious is far more important than Deadly due to their strength of dealing sustained damage on targets. Therefore, only add Deadly if the weapon has another empty augment slot. * The next best augment for many is Adaptive, despite of being crucial for nightmare and resistant zombies. * If you are investing for a Critical build, Pinpoint would also be an excellent choice to be added. * If using an Elite Augment Core, get Tenacious for thermal and chemical weapons, otherwise, get Capacity or Race Modded (whichever you like better), or check their weapon article for the stated augments. * You can use an infinite number of cores on a weapon or armor, using up to 24 Cores to make it at least a 1**** and then up to 12 to make it a 12**** (the 12* goes first) then adding 10 to make the stats improve by 50% at max, then any number to clear the augments on it as many times as you want. (This also goes for armor, but not as many cores are needed to hit the max before infinite clearing.) Elite Augment Cores Elite augment cores are items found in nantonium strongboxes droped by nightmarish savage elite Necrosis or Devastator. It is used to enhance augment grade or slots, remove augments, or increase stats of weapon from its base stats. Augments Weapons: Armors: Beta Augments Two other augments existed during an early beta of SAS: Zombie Assault 4 (Accelerated and Enhanced Range), and can still be found in the game's main SWF file along with a third one (Automatic). They were removed at some point and are currently unobtainable. __FORCETOC__ Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:MISC Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Augments